Benutzer Diskussion:Distelsee
Hi Ich bin Distelsee und willkommen auf meiner Disskusions Seite! Schreib mir doch mal was ;) Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Benutzer Diskussion:Distelsee bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002 'Herzlich Willkommen Distelchen!' Hallo Distelsee ich möchte dich herzlich Willkommen im Wiki heißen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim schreiben. Falls du mal Hilfe oder Bilder für Chraktere brauchst kannst du dich jederzeit bei mir melden. ;-) Deine ------Hi!----- Hallo ich bin´s Schneefrost... wollte nur mal "HI" Sagen<3 Deine Hi Hi Thistel (kein peil warum ich dich jetzt so nenne), Sorry für die späte Antwort, aber ich bin diese Woche im Urlaub und im Hotel ist das Internet sehr schlecht, daher werde ich auch erst Montag Nachmittag wieder in den Chat kommen können. Wenn du willst kannst du mir deine Idee für die Geschichte auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben. Wenn nicht, dann erzählst du es mir am Montag im Chat.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 11:19, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hey :D Hi Distel, da du mich vorhin im Chat gefragt hattest, ob wir Freunde sein wollen, wollte ich dir einfach mal eine Nachricht schreiben. :3 Wie gehts dir so? Was machst du so den ganzen Tag? Hast du auch gerade Ferien? :D Ich habe zur Zeit irgendwie sehr schlechte Laune, desswegen wollte ich mal wieder mit Freunden reden....nya.^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:17, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Darf ich mir einen Spitznamen für dich ausdenken? :3 Re: Cool, wie war/ist es im Fantasialand so? :3 Danke, ich mag deine Katzen irgendwie. xD x3 Nya, ich habe eigentlich nichts gemacht, außer mir einen Manga zu kaufen.^^ Klar kannst du dir einen für mich ausdenken, ich liebe es Spitznamen zu bekommen. xD :3 Ich denke mir bald einen für dich aus aus, sobald ich eine Idee habe.^^ :3 LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 08:43, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re Ich wollte dich gestern auch im Chat noch mal fragen, worum es im Prolog gehen könnte, aber du warst so schnell weg. Ich hätte die Idee, dass im Prolog geschildert wird, was der Fremde Clan für ein Problem hat, allerdings würde mir nicht einfallen, was mit dem Clan sein sollte...und vielleicht noch eine Prophezeiung, dass zwei Katzen kommen wreden, die den Clan retten. Naja, für den Titel hab ich keine wirklich gute Idee. Mir fällt nicht mal für meine eingene Geschichte einer ein, also ich bin momentan wirklich unkreativ in dieser Sache... Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 17:05, 25. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Distelsee Hallo Distelsee, ich möchte ja nicht unfreundlich sein. Aber, ich fand den Kommentar auf der Seite Schneefrosts Geschichte fies, gemein und unrecht. Da ich finde, dass Schneefrost ein Recht hat in diesem Wikia sein zu dürfen und Geschichten schreiben zu dürfen, und auch jeder kann hier tolle Geschichten schreiben. Außerdem fand ich es gemein, weil du meintest, dass Schneefrost kaum jemand mag und, dass sie scheiße zu dir ist. Ich fand diese Nachricht; wie schon gesagt, fies, gemein und unrecht. Diese Sachen solltest du hier in diesem Wikia lassen und darum sollst du dich im Real life mit ihr unterhalten. Trotzdem, auch wenn es im Real life so wäre und ist, fände ich es auch nicht schön, wenn mir das jemand sagen würde. Lg, 17:03, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Blog-Beiträge Hallo Distelsee, solltest du unsere Regeln gelesen haben, weißt du sicher, dass das Erstellen von Blogs nur für Geschichten da ist. Dies ist bereits das zweite Mal, dass ich unnötige Blogs von dir löschen musste. Sollte es ein drittes Mal geben, wirst du für eine Woche gesperrt. Solltest du dich auch danach nicht an die Regeln halten, kann dies eine Sperrung auf unbegrenzte Zeit herbeiführen. Lies dir am besten noch einmal die Regeln durch, damit du genau weißt, was du darfst und was nicht. Das mit dem Hacken, davon gehe ich aus, war hoffentlich ein Scherz. Sollte es allerdings die Wahrheit sein, zögern wir nicht, dich sofort auf unbegrenzte Zeit zu sperren. MfG, 17:40, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hey Distel Hey Distel, ist alles okay bei dir und deinem Acc? Damit sind jetzt die Posts gemeint, die eben unter einer Geschichte, auf deinem Profil und in deinem Blog erschienen. Irgendwie sind die Dinge, die eben geschrieben wurden, total untypisch für dich, desswegen wollte ich fragen, ob du das wirklich geschrieben hast, oder ob jemand, dem du dein Passwort anvertraut hast, dass getan hat. Sorry, falls das komisch klingt, aber keine Ahnung.... HDL, [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:41, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Falls ich wieder so eine Nachricht bekommen sollte, die nicht nach dir klingt, werde ich mal so frei sein und sicherheitshalber davon ausgehen, dass du das nicht bist...sorry. P.P.S.: Ich weiß die Nachricht ist komisch, aber du warst einfach noch nie so drauf....und auf deinem Profil hast du dich ja praktisch selber beleidigt, desswegen wundere ich mich auch. O.o Re: Okay.^^ Hat sich das inzwischen eigentlich geklärt? LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Secon''d'N''''i'g'h''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 19:37, 30. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy, ich hoffe du hast meine Nachricht (oben) gelesen oder? Warst du es wirklich nicht? Nun ja, wenn das wirklich so ist, dann möchte ich mich entschuldigen für mein unfreundliches Verhalten, es tut mir leid. Lg, 06:48, 31. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sollte die Nachricht eben an Onyx und nicht an mich gehen? Du nennst sie ja Meister.^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''Der beste Weg,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| dein Herz nicht brechen zu lassen, ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''ist so zu tun, '' ''als hättest du keines. ]] 17:30, 5. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy, Heilende Distel, ich hätte heute um 15:00 bis 16:00 mich mit dir im Chat zu treffen. Falls das aber nicht geht, dann sag mir wann du im Chat kommen wirst. Lg, deine 06:52, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Chat Hi Distelsee, ist nicht schlimm wegen des Chates! Wir könnten uns doch am Mittwoch treffen! 15 Uhr? Wen du einverstanden bist kannst du es mir ja schreiben! LG Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 16:13, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Chat Hi Distelsee, tut mir leid am Mittwoch um 18 Uhr kann ich leider nicht :(. Vielleicht morgen um 17 Uhr (da kann ich aber dann nicht so lange Chaten) oder am Freitag um 16 Uhr. Ich hoffe du kannst an einem von den Datums. :) LG Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 14:48, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Freunde! Hi Distelsee, na klar können wir Freunde sein! Kann man ja immer gebrauchen! Bis Nachher! Machs Gut Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 12:32, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Macht nichts Hi Distel, ist nicht schlimm (Ich habe auch nicht mehr dran gedacht) LGKristalltatze (Diskussion) 17:21, 11. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hi, ich bin Schneewasser und wollte mal hallo sagen. Wollen wir uns mal im Chat treffen? LGSchneewasser (Diskussion) 14:40, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey wollen wir Freunde sein? Hallo DIstelsee... Ich bin ganz neu hier und suche noch Freunde... also meine große Frage: "Wollen wior Freunde sein?" Silver of Night (Diskussion) 17:20, 28. Nov. 2016 (UTC)Silver-of-NightSilver of Night (Diskussion) 17:20, 28. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ein Bild thumbHi, Ich hab das Bild gezeichnet, dass du wolltest.^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 15:31, 29. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hi Distel Hallo, erst einmal sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, ich bin gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. An sich ist das schon mal eine richtig blöde Nummer von der Person, die dafür verantwortlich ist, aber kann man nicht in der Versionsgeschichte gucken, wer es war? Oder war es ein unangemeldeter Nutzer? Nya, ich gebe dir jetzt mal eine ehrliche Antwort. Ich denke auch, dass es Schneefrost sein könnte, beziehungsweise würde ich auf sie tippen. Mittlerweile ist es mir relativ egal, was sie von mir denkt, weil sie für mich der letzte User ist, mit dem ich noch etwas zu tun haben will, desswegen kann sie das hier auch ruhig lesen, aber ich fand es schon von Anfang an doof, was sie macht. Vielleicht ist die ja aufgefallen, dass sie sehr abfällig über dich geredet hat. ._. Ich denke, dass erstmal wichtig ist, dass Onyx weiß, dass du das nicht warst...^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] ''Everything'' [[:Kategorie:Unknow|'' is ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''better '' ''with headphones. ]] 19:07, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 'Re: Sigi' Hey Distel dein Sigi ist fertig ich hoffe es gefällt dir, es sieht so aus. Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Deine 'Re:' Was meinst du mit komisch du hast mich im Chat extra darum gebeten dein Siggi zu änder das NinjaCat dein neuer Account ist da dein Name dir nicht mehr gefällt. Das warst du doch oder? Denn wenn ich ist dieser andere User ziemlich mies drauf. Deine Nut PS: Ich werde das natürlich wieder umändern. Re Alles klar Nut Hey! Hallihallo ich wollte nur geantwortet haben :) nein das ist nicht meine Katze ist eine andere ;) ich werds aber ändern :D LG 22pxSunnypaw22pxMiss you, Sunny 14:42, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ''' Re: Nochmal' Hey du, erstamal danke dir, die Sache mit Brat.Angela habe ich dir eigentlich nicht mal übel genommen. Ich war nur ein wenig enttäuscht.^^ [[User:XXHippieEndermanXx|''Der Blockverschlepper]]'' HUNAD '' Dimitris 'Re:' Wir müssten uns dann dazu im Chat treffen. Aber ich werde es dir sagen wenn es soweit ist. Nut